disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical (soundtrack)
High School Musical is the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. Recorded in five days, it was released on January 10, 2006, and became the best selling album of that year, having sold more than 3.7 million copies in the US and Canada as of January 2007. Track listing #Start of Something New - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens #Get'cha Head in the Game - Efron #What I've Been Looking For - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel #What I've been Looking For (Reprise) - Efron, Hudgens #Stick to the Status Quo - High School Musical Cast #When There Was Me and You - Hudgens #Bop to the Top - Tisdale, Grabeel #Breaking Free - Efron, (Seeley**), Hudgens #We're All in This Together - High School Musical Cast #I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - High School Musical Cast #Get'cha Head In the Game - B5 #Start of Something New (Instrumental*) #Breaking Free (Instrumental*) *''' Are not on the first disc of the two-disc special edition version. '''** Drew Seeley sang in several of the songs, his voice being mixed with Zac Efron's. He originally was not given credit for singing. ''High School Musical 2-disc Special edition'' On May 23, 2006, the same day the DVD came out, Walt Disney Records released a special edition of the High School Musical album featuring a bonus disc with eight karaoke tracks of the High School Musical numbers. Disc 2 #Start of Something New #Get'cha Head in the Game #What I've Been Looking For #When There Was Me and You #Bop to the Top #Breaking Free #We're All in This Together #I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You Charts performances * In the UK multi-artist compilations are not eligible to the Top 200 Artist Albums chart. Year-end charts Singles * "Breaking Free" went from number #86 to #4 in its second week, an 82-point jump on the Hot 100. * "Get'cha Head in the Game" went from number #100 to #23 in its second week, a 77-point jump. Composers Six composing teams were hired to write the music. The score was written by David Lawrence, and the songs' respective composers are as follows: *"Start of Something New", "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" and "We’re All in This Together" by Matthew Gerrard & Robbie Nevil *"Stick to the Status Quo" by David Lawrence & Faye Greenberg *"Get'cha Head in the Game" by Ray Cham, Greg Cham, and Andrew Seeley and RP Caffrey(Robert Mc Caffrey) *"Bop to the Top" by Randy Petersen & Kevin Quinn *"What I’ve Been Looking For" by Andy Dodd & Adam Watts *"Breaking Free" and "When There Was Me and You" by Jamie Houston International versions The album has been rerecorded and released in international versions with foreign language lyrics in some countries. International versions have also been released for individual singles. Hindi versions Release history See also *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' External links * Official website * High School Musical Soundtrack Online Resource * Tweens use iPods, iTunes to storm the charts * "High School Musical" Soundtrack Shatters Multiple Records On Billboard Charts * Jaheim's 'Classics' Crash In At No. 1 Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical albums